Time Changes Everything
by dudeman-001
Summary: When some strangers show up at the Tower, it's going to change Robin, and Starfire's, lives forever. RoSt Rating to be truly PG13 in later chapters.
1. Who Are You?

This will be one of my final stories on Fan Fiction. Well, I have no more introduction, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, although technically I do own the goverment...I mean it is the people's government, but I'm just a real little fraction...

* * *

"Well, it's finally over." Said Robin. 

"Yeah, no more Slade. He's locked up for life in that prison." Replied Cyborg.

"Finally we might be able to get a break." Stated Beast Boy.

"Maybe the other criminals in this city might decide they better not mess with us." Said Raven.

"Does anyone wish to celebrate on the count of our victory?" asked Starfire. Nobody really thought about it. They had too much on their minds.

"I think that's a great idea Star, we could use some relaxation." Said Robin. The Titans were all sitting in the living room, reflecting on their greatest moment yet. Slade was gone, locked in jail forever. The Titans personally improved the security to make sure there was no way Slade would escape.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's Party!" Beast Boy shouted, jumping up in the air.

"Ok people, who wants pizza?" asked Cyborg.

"If you think we're going out for food, I swear I'm going to have to shut up down." Raven said coldly.

"Why?"

"Ever hear of the paparazzi?"

"Hey, it's fine, we'll just have them deliver it." Said Robin, grabbing the phone and calling the pizza place.

"Ok, but here's what kind of pizza we're getting…"

After the argument over what kind of pizza was…"settled"… by Raven, Robin called the pizza place and gave them their order. While waiting, the Titans pulled everything party related they could get their hands on. Video games, chips, soda, Party streamers, silly string �(-�) Everything they had in their large T. Beast Boy even found some fireworks, which were immediately taken away from him for certain…reasons.

Ding Dong

"YAY! THE PIZZA'S HERE!" screamed Beast Boy, running to the elevator.

"Oh hell no, you're way too sugar high to get the pizza." Raven said, trapping Beast Boy's legs in dark energy.

"I'll get it, just please restrain him or something." Said Robin. He got up and walked to the elevator, on the way down, thoughts were racing through his head. However, they weren't very serious thoughts. For the first time in the long months since he met Slade, he was finally truly happy.

"_I wonder how the pizza guy got on this island anyway. How does anyone get on this island? We don't even have helipad…or do we? I think we do, but we've never used it. Maybe we should ask Cyborg to build a helicopter, heh."_

Robin got out of the elevator and made his way to the door. He hadn't felt so spirited, so exuberant, ever since…well, she came. But this time he actually knew when he was so happy.

That quickly changed when he opened the door. Immediately an explosion sent him flying backwards while someone was shooting him with a laser gun. Thinking quickly (as he always does) he used his cape to shield him while charging with his staff. He hadn't even gotten a glimpse of the attacker, Robin just knew where he was standing. He thrusted his staff, but there was nobody there. It was as if he disappeared. But Robin still felt his presence. He threw a sleep bomb off to the left, and counted.

"3…2…1…" Then he heard a clunk. As the smoke from the bomb cleared, the culprit was laying on the ground, gun in hand, sleeping. "Too easy." Robin chuckled.

"Ok, that's enough." Someone said behind Robin. He spun around to see two people, both in suits and sunglasses (imagine Mr. Smith form the Matrix, just they don't look the same D)

"What, you want me to stop?" asked Robin.

"No, we want him to stop." One of the men said. Robin spun around again to see his supposed enemy dusting himself off. "You didn't really think a sleep bomb could stop someone who caught you off guard?"

"Hey, I was happy for the first time in months! It's not my fault I'm not paying attention to everything. And by the way, who the HELL are you!" replied Robin.

"Relax hero, we mean you no harm. We're from the government, and we would like to explain why we're here in a more private area…"

"Uh, sure, but what's the deal with the hunter guy?"

"He was testing you, to see if you meet up to beginner standards for our program. Now, discussion, privacy."

"Oh, of coarse. Uh…just follow me…" Robin and the strange officials went into the elevator and went to the living level (the one with the big room…yeah) As soon as the elevator door opened, a green teen pounced right on them.

"Sorry Robin, we tried to hold him, but there's just not enough power to restrain Beast Boy from pizza…um, Robin, I don't think those are pizza delivery boys." Said Cyborg.

"Oh, um, these are-" Robin began, before one of the men covered his mouth and whispered something into his ear.

"They will not know. Not yet." He said.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! WHERE IS EL PIZZO?" Beast Boy was curled up in a corner due to the absence of the cheesy (not bad kind) delectable.

"As I was saying, these are, um…"

"We are listening friend Robin." Said Starfire.

"Uh…they are…uh…MONEY TREE SALESMEN!" Robin finally said, not even thinking about what was coming out of his mouth.

"Sure…right…" said Raven.

"Uh…well…uh…we're going to talk privately now…so uh…bye." Robin said, dashing off to his room, pulling the officials with him.

"PIZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Oh no, everyone, Stage 6 BB-Chaoticness, I repeat, Stage 6 BB-Chaoticness, RESTRAIN HIM AT ALL COSTS!"

001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001 001

Well, I think that's it for now. I'm so completely utterly sorry for not updating anything for so long. I've had a serious case of a no-writing block. I've had all these story ideas on my mind but I never really got the initiative to write them. Anyway, plz don't be mad about me not writing for so long. It's hard if you have no motivation (.

Dudeman-001, signing out.


	2. Discovery

Ok, I'm finally back. I know any reader actually reading this and has waited all this time is already pissed with me, so I wont say anything else. Sorry is most likely not enough.

Disclaimer: I still have to put this.

------------------------------------------

There was a strange silence between Robin and the officials as they walked to his room. Robin couldn't help but feel that what they were going to talk about wasn't going to be nice. But then why would they come right after he defeated Slade? Could they really be who they said they were? The questions were still buzzing through his head even after he and the official entered his room. Robin shut the door as the officials sat down in two convenient chairs.

"So, what do you want from me?" Robin asked.

"Well, I'm guessing you'd like us to get right to the point." Started one man, folding his hands. "Your recent victory over Slade has brought you to our attention."

"And so nothing else that I've done even mattered to you?" Robin exclaimed.

"Relax Robin. We've been watching you for some time now. This newest victory proves you are one of the people we are looking for. You see, Robin, the new President has instigated a new secret program. It is not even secure enough to talk about in this tower. All we can say right now is it has to deal with…forms of espionage." Continued the official.

"And you actually expect me to leave the Titans and join your stupid spying program?" Robin retorted. He could feel anger building inside of him because of the incompetent officials.

"It's not a matter of _if_ you will leave the Titans, but _when_ we say you will. Robin, you have no choice in this matter. You either leave the Titans and join us, or your life becomes a living hell." Began the other official.

"So tell me, what CAN be worse than leaving my best friends I've ever had? The greatest crime fighting team I've ever been on? WHAT!" shouted Robin.

"If you absolutely reject, and if there is no way possible you will join us, then we will forcefully disband the Teen Titans. Also, you will be put in our secret jailing facility for people who refuse to come with us. You will have a life sentence, and you will NEVER seen any of the Titans again…not even your beloved…" continued the second official. This had finally managed to shut Robin up. For once in his life, Robin had lost his ability to argue. Robin sat down in another chair, and bowed head.

"How long am I going to work for you?" Robin asked, still staring at the ground.

"The length of time in our program has been set for however long you are useful to us. This could be 5, 10, 20, maybe even 30 years." Stated the first official.

"And, will I get to come back to the tower for visits, breaks, anything?" asked Robin.

"I'm afraid this job is completely year round. There are no vacations. There is no visiting. You will remain where we tell you, when we tell you."

"That doesn't seem much better than my jail option." Said Robin.

"Well at least you will still have your freedom." Said the second official. The two men stood up and walked to the door. Robin's head was still facing the floor as the men opened the door. "You leave tomorrow at 1800. There'll be a helicopter waiting on the roof. We _will_ see you there." Continued the official. And with that, the two men left. After what felt like an hour to Robin, Starfire came into the room. She crouched down in front of him as she held his hands.

"Robin…may you tell me what they wanted with you." Starfire asked in the sweetest voice Robin had ever heard. Robin fought to hold back the tears, but he could feel himself losing.

"Um, Starfire. I-I…I don't really know how to tell you."

"You may tell me anything Robin."

"Well then, um, Starfire, I…" Robin could feel himself breaking down. "I'm gonna be leaving."

"For how long?" asked Starfire.

"For…ever."

----------------------------------------------------

Shorter chapter than I expected. The next one will most likely not be so long as well. Well, I wont push you to review. But if you will, please answer my poll:

Which do you prefer: Nightwing or Robin?

Poll will close July 24th at 11:59, Californian time.


End file.
